A Dance With A Dragon
by JL Davenport
Summary: The wars are long over, peace reigns and today festivities are resounding all throughout Ylisse for the Grandmaster's birthday. For Robin though, the entire night is quickly thrown into a tail-spin by the welcome, but unexpected arrival of his estranged daughter, Nah, and the culmination of everything that was left between them when she departed. Mature Content.


**A Dance With A Dragon**

* * *

**Authors Note:** While I'm preparing to finally work through the last of my commissions and get my focus 100% back to ACoT, here's something smaller to help tide you over. I actually wrote this some time back as a story trade, but I never got around to posting it, so, if you're into this sort'a thing, then enjoy! It's gonna have massive breasts, some lactation, and a really strong streak of incest. So if that's not your jam, consider yourself warned, and hopefully you'll enjoy my next story more instead.

* * *

"Ahh… It's so nice to see you again, to be with you like this, father. I missed you."

It was a grand day for the Halidom, and festivities had been in full swing since the early morning. It was now more than three years since the defeat and destruction of Grima, and more than two years since the Tactician's own triumphant return to life; peace reigned and Chrom had turned out to be an astute, and beloved ruler. The scars of the war were healing, life was abundant and almost the entire country was unified in high spirits, today of all days, to celebrate the Tactician's birthday. It was a singular honour, for anyone besides the sitting ruler or crown heir to have a holiday declared in their honour, but none had even thought to object when the Exalt had granted that right to Robin, the man known as his right hand.

Public feasts and celebration for the man who'd helped guide their army through three terrible wars had taken up the better part of the day and, as evening approached, the Palace ballroom had been filled with what seemed like every important noble, merchant, or magistrate from around the region. Most of the Shepherds were here too of course, but even Robin had trouble spotting them in the crowd, it was a veritable who's who of everyone influential enough to make it onto the royal family's guest list.

Everyone. Including, to Robin's surprise, his own beloved eldest daughter.

"Nah… I missed you too. More than I can say."

He hadn't seen her for two years now.

The speeches and ceremonies had been short, as was the Exalt's preference. Chrom had taken up barely more than five minutes addressing the assembled crowd before waving the band to begin their performance and leading his wife out to the centre of the ballroom. It had been in that moment that she'd arrived, and that Robin's world had spun down to a fine point.

Watching her sashay through the crowd, her beautiful violet eyes twinkling with delight and her hips swaying lasciviously from side to side in a manner that looked almost out of place on her tiny frame, his breath had caught in his throat and everything else around him had seemed to simply fade away. With her Manakete senses, she'd easily picked him from the crowd, even after all the time they'd been apart. It had been like something out of a dream, he hadn't seen her in all this time, and suddenly she was right before him, dressed in a bold black, sleeveless evening dress tied around her neck, showing off the beautifully soft, white skin of her arms and leaving her back completely exposed.

Smiling at the stunned expression on his face, on all the suggestions and implications that hung in the between them, without saying a single word, Nah had taken his hand, and pulled him out to the dance floor.

And ever since, they'd been like this, wrapped up tight in each other's arms, slowly adjusting to the reality -the happiness and the anticipation- that they were together once more.

Nah was a little taller than her mother these days, but she still only reached up to Robin's chest and the height difference made it a little difficult to dance normally. He was used to it from the years he'd been married to Nowi, but it was clear that beyond her confidence, Nah had no experience like this, so he'd kept things simple, linking his arms around her and holding her tight around him.

Gods, she felt amazing in his arms.

"Hnnh, ah, sorry father," Nah stumbled against him as they moved and her voice hitched with a light moan, although she didn't sound very sorry. Her fingers trailed along his back as she regained her balance, but when she did so, she slid even closer in against him, "There, hnn, it's easier like this, isn't it? Ah, oops… they're pushing against you, aren't they?"

There was an incredibly soft, heavy weight pressing into his abdomen. And again, she didn't sound sorry in the least.

It was dangerous to look down. He knew that. Every fibre of his being knew that. But still, he couldn't resist.

'_W-Woah.'_

He caught the excited smile on Nah's face at his glance, her sea-green braids framing her face as she beamed back up at him, leaning away just enough to hide nothing between them. Robin swallowed. It was quite a sight. And there was a _lot_ to see.

Exactly like her sister, and unlike their mother, his eldest daughter had always had an impressive chest. While they'd been small when she'd first arrived into their time, finally being able to eat regular meals and living a semi-normal life had done absolute wonders for her body's development; her growth spurt had hit her like a truck, except that it seemed like it had almost all gone in one area. Within a few weeks of joining them, her breasts had been attracting significant attention, straining at the confines of her blouse, by the time they'd conquered Valm, she was going bra shopping with Cynthia and now… despite, still not even standing as tall as his chin, Robin could see without a doubt that her chest was even bigger than Tiki's.

The thin, sleeveless dress did an admirable job of covering her bountiful assets, but from the way it was tied around her neck, it was wrapped tight around the massive, round globes, and absolutely nothing was left to Robin's imagination. An old, familiar, ache began to build within him as his eyes travelled to where her breasts were pushing softly into his chest, he'd never seen Nah like this before, nor was he used to her acting so boldly, and it was having an incredible effect on him.

Gods, she felt amazing in his arms.

Robin and Nah had always been very close, as close as him and Nowi… and, unfortunately, in exactly the same way.

He should have figured out what was going on, back when she first joined, why she was so interested in him and why she kept coming to see him in his tent, to talk to him, to learn about him, or even just to spend time with him… He should have guessed back then, why she'd always been so eager to be around him, even right after she'd first been recruited into the Shepherds, but he hadn't. And none of the other time-travelling children had said a word to him either, apparently they'd all resolved themselves against speaking about who their families were, for the sake of staying out of their way.

That Nah had been Nowi's daughter had been unavoidable, but in all the time they'd spent together back then, Robin had never realised that she was also his. He'd simply thought of her as a quiet, lonely girl with a similar personality to his own, someone serious and committed, that had lived a difficult life and who deserved more happiness than she'd received.

And so, as the weeks passed, they'd become almost inseparable. She'd been by his side during battle, she happily ate his cooking during lunch, and she stayed in his tent, talking to him about anything and everything, long into the night.

As they got closer together her expression began to change around him, Nah blushed adorably whenever they came into contact, laughed sweetly when he played with her, and looked towards him whenever she thought he wasn't looking. Robin wasn't an oblivious enough man to not notice her affection, nor was he collected enough not to find his own heart racing in return. And so, without knowing a thing, he'd fallen in love with her, he'd loved her just as deeply as he'd loved Nowi, in exactly the same way. Standing here now, in Ylisse, with her in his arms, it felt like a lifetime ago, but he could still remember those days when he'd lain awake at night, embarrassed about such an awkward situation and wracking his brains thinking about which of the two Manaketes -mother and daughter- he cared for more.

In the end, he'd made the first move, pulling her into his arms at the end of a long, hazy night, talking, reading and relaxing together following a long march. But, Nah hadn't resisted for a moment, her lips had met with his just as easily, and her hands had tugged at his collar just as greedily. That she'd wanted him, that she'd ached for him, as he did for her, was never in question.

For a time after that, it had felt like everything was right with the world. She'd begged that he'd keep their relationship a secret, and he'd done so, putting it down to no more than her discomfort at the unusual nature of their situation, being from two separate generations.

He'd loved it. In all the strife and all the war they struggled through, it had been comfort. A wonderful, clandestine affair, the two of them sneaking into each other's tents and falling into each other's arms, for minutes or hours at a time, stealing away small moments of love and affection, before or after their battles. As time had passed, they'd grown bolder and bolder together, their touches and caresses growing increasingly heated and far more insistent; her mouth on his nape and his hands under her shirt had slowly grown into her lips around his cock and his fingers between her legs, always teasing at but never quite crossing that final line…

Until the day Morgan had arrived. Until the day an expedition like any other had found a second little Manakete girl, lost and scared, stranded in the ruins of time. A girl who'd practically leapt at him in joy, and who had then been almost immediately introduced as Nah's younger sister.

And in that moment, all doubts about Nah's parentage, and his connection to her, had dissolved.

He could barely remember the rest of that day, his meeting with Morgan stood out like a bright and wonderful moment, but all that remained after that was a painful image of Nah turning away from him, the memory of her face burning red with shame at her deception and the sight of her eyes limned with tears at finally having the truth revealed.

Robin had never confronted her about it. There was no explanation needed, he knew why she hadn't told him initially, and he loved her as much as he knew she loved him, he didn't need her to tell him why she'd met his kisses with just as much desire as he'd felt. They'd never spoken about it, he'd made a show of returning Nowi's burst of excited affection, he and Nah had put on a façade of being simply a loving father and daughter, and they'd both told themselves that everything had returned to how it was always supposed to be.

Unfortunately, despite their resolve, with the stress and strain of their daily lives, the danger they faced and the terror always pressing in around them… it wasn't so easy to just deny the feelings they'd already kindled so strongly within their hearts.

When she found him passed out, exhausted at his desk. After staying up all night waiting for her to regain consciousness in the medical tent. The night before his wedding to Nowi… Time and again, they found each themselves lost in each other's arms. Time and again, she cried for him, quivering under his touch. Time and again, he panted her name, shivering at her caress. Each time they promised themselves it would be the last, and yet, each time things escalated, more and more, higher and harder, hotter and more desperately, with their indiscretions growing more and more frequent and their excuses growing more and more thin…

…Until finally, the reality of their situation had become unavoidable. One day, about a year after the end of the war and short time after he'd returned to life, Nowi had taken Morgan out, flying to some neighbouring city while Nah had made some excuse not to follow along. It was the first time they'd been alone together since Grima's defeat, and they'd practically leapt at each other, almost from the moment the door shut behind his wife and younger daughter. Kissing, moaning, caressing and aching, they'd burned red hot with months' worth of worry and pent up desire. He ate her out in the lounge, she sucked him off in his study, he fingered her in the kitchen, she squeezed him between her thighs in the bath. Over and over, for hours they rolled from one room to the next, the ache of desire roaring wildly out of control until eventually, Nah had wound up under him, in his room, atop his marital bed, shivering in ecstasy, with his cock held tight between her mountainous breasts and his cum plastered thick across her face.

He had never wanted anything more in his entire life. And, from the way her hands had tugged on his, he knew the feeling was mutual.

They had only just barely managed to stop themselves from continuing, only just barely gathered enough self-control to restrain themselves, one final time. As he rolled heavily off her, collapsing down to the mattress and as she squeezed her eyes shut, fighting against the burning ache in her core- they both knew with absolute conviction that this was the point of No Return. If they ever gave in to their desires again, the last shred of their façade would be broken, he would take her virginity and then neither of them would ever be able to stop again.

Nah had left shortly afterwards, for a journey she must have already been prepared for, and -with one last stolen kiss- they'd parted as Father and Daughter.

Until tonight. Until this moment.

Gods, she felt amazing in his arms.

Swaying in time with him, as they began moving to the music once more, Nah breathed out a low, mewling moan.

"Nnn, F-Father… I, I can't believe it's been so long since I've felt you against me like this. Fe-Feels so good. I missed it so much, I thought about it constantly. Mmm, it's the same for you, isn't it? You used to always talk about how you loved feeling me pressing against you, and I know Mother can't do anything like this. You've gone without it all this time, haven't you?"

She punctuated her point by squeezing herself against him again and, as he felt her full breasts pulsing into his abdomen, for just a moment, Robin's world spun.

"…Nah… You know we need to be care-"

"You know, I don't mind if you look, father. I enjoyed it, seeing your eyes on me like that."

Robin swallowed. But his eyes dropped down, almost before he could think to stop them, and once again he found himself breathlessly drinking in the sight of her- The bright sparkle in her violet eyes. The delight in her warm smile. The gentle deep-green of her hair. And, more than anything, the sheer marvel of her tiny, lissom frame. Everything about Nah's body was incredible, her dress was pulled tight enough around her for him to make out her toned, flat stomach when she'd approached. Even from this angle, he could easily see the delicious curve of her wide, round hips. And, of course, there was no missing the sight of her unbelievable chest, still bouncing wonderfully against him. None of it should be possible on such a small body, and the sight of it before his eyes tugged furiously at dangerous, enticing memories.

"I've changed a little over the years, haven't it? Do you still find me beautiful? …Do you like what you see?"

"Wha!? Of course! Nah! You're more beautiful than _anyone_!"

Taken aback by her doubts, Robin acted without a thought, squeezing her tight against him with all the assurance he could offer. Feeling her accepting his embrace, he slid his right hand back, tilting her chin up to face him, letting her see the sincerity in his eyes, as he stroked his fingers lovingly across her cheek. By this point, all pretence of dancing had been abandoned and they were both standing still, wrapped as tight around each other as possible. Thankfully, lost completely in the size of the crowd, there was no-one to pay them any attention, and with the music ringing all around the hall, there wasn't anyone who could hear their conversation. For this moment at least, they had a strange, public, privacy.

"If that's true, if you think that… Then you don't need to just look. You can touch me too, however you'd like, if you want…" Nah's voice dropped to a whisper and she raised herself up, as close to his ear as she could manage, "_Daddy._"

'_Ah!'_ Robin jolted stiff on the spot. _That_ was a word he hadn't heard in a long time, a secret name she'd only ever said in private, that she'd only ever whispered, or moaned in his arms. It was as if a switch was flipped on in his mind, the dam holding back half a lifetime of memories too dangerous to remember broke apart, and his reaction was almost instinctual, _'D-Damn!'_

He'd done his absolute best to keep himself under control. But feeling Nah's soft skin under his fingers, her warm breath tickling over him and her wonderfully curved body grinding against him, just the (long missed) feeling of Nah's huge breasts pulsing and bouncing against him with her every movement had been almost enough to drive him crazy! Even the Grandmaster Tactician of Ylisse had limits, there was only so much a man could take! And especially when he was assaulted by memories of exactly how those massive, heavy breasts felt in hands, or wrapped around his shaft.

"Oh!"

Nah gave a soft gasp that quickly turned into a low, moan as she felt his cock begin growing and hardening against her, straining at his pants until the full length was stretched along her stomach, right up to the base of her chest.

"Nnn!" she purred in obvious delight, turning her head up towards him with eyes shining bright in excitement, "I missed _that_ most of all!"

"Nah, this, hha, this is-"

"It's _wonderful_," she answered for him, squeezing herself even tighter against him, so her tiny body was pressing flat against the full length of his now rock hard shaft, "Hha, night after night I dreamed of this. I could never forget how _big_ and _hard_ my father was."

Robin could barely manage a reply. He'd missed this more than anything. Even the shame at feeling himself getting turned on by his own daughter was momentarily silenced by just how amazing it felt feeling her against him like this once more. And, just like she had so many times before, Nah was taking full advantage of their size difference, barely even making any pretences towards dancing, she ground her whole body into him, sliding her flat, toned stomach over the full length of his cock, rocking it back and forth, bouncing an inch up and down, until he could feel his glans straining against the waistband of his pants, just barely pushing into the underside of her breasts, only milometers away from the paradise he knew lay between those incredible, soft mounds.

And, in only a few moments, surrounded with a crowd on all sides, the Grandmaster Tactician of Ylisse, right hand to the Exalt, Conqueror of Valm, Bane of Plegia, Slayer of Grima… breathed out a low moan as his eldest daughter used her entire body to stroke his cock.

Gods, she felt amazing in his arms.

"I… I thought I had more control than this," Robin sighed, finally accepting his undeniable arousal. This wasn't just from being teased, this was the desire he'd felt towards Nah, the lust he'd always felt towards her, "It's been two years."

"I'm glad," Nah whispered back, her face flushing as she continued rocking and grinding against him, her own breath hitching and racing and her own arousal more than clear, "Two years, nnn, is not long for Manaketes… but, for a Human, I… I love you, _Daddy_."

She should have meant that as a daughter, but they both knew she didn't. He brushed his hand through her hair, steadying his thoughts as the world around him faded completely away, "I love you too, Nah." He should have meant that as a father, but he didn't.

This was dangerous, this was beyond dangerous, he knew even as his fingers caressed her skin, this was flirting with disaster. He wasn't supposed to feel like he did, wasn't that why they'd gone their separate ways? So they could each bury the feelings that'd remained inside them? The why was Nah here tonight, and why was she so aggressively rekindling the smouldering fire within him that he'd spent all this time trying to douse?

"Nah… I'm happy to see you again, more than anything. But we can't, acting like this… We'll never be able to take it back. If we start this again, I won't be able to stop."

Her smile turned indulgent, and she didn't pause her sensual grinding for even a moment.

"What if I don't want you to stop?"

Robin's resolve was getting hazy. He found his mouth dry for a response.

"When I left, it was because I was worried about Mother, about the future, about being a good daughter, or even just doing the right thing. I was worried about all sorts of things back in those days," her voice was a low whisper, one filled rich with promise and one that rose in pitch with each time she pushed her chest against him and squeezed her body against his achingly hard shaft, "I thought about it, I thought about it _a lot_, day after day after day. I knew what our future was supposed to be, that I needed to stay away until I could be _just_ your daughter, or else stay away forever… But just thinking about either of those options, no matter how I imagined it, it only made me miserable. So, I kept travelling, looking for an answer. I saw even more of the world, I met all kinds of people, I prayed to Naga for advice time and again… And, eventually… Do you know what I realised?"

"Tell me."

Leaning her full weight against him, Nah pulled herself up to her tiptoes, reaching up and linking her arms around Robin's neck as he bent forwards to accommodate. Trilling happily, she leaned her lips up until her breath was tickling pleasantly across his ear.

"I realised that I don't care about any of that anymore. I realised that, more than anything else in this world, I just really, really, want my father to _fuck_ me."

Releasing him with a soft laugh, Nah resettled herself on her feet, wrapping herself around his cock once more as, again, Robin froze stiff in place. He swallowed a trembling resolve. It was painful how badly he wanted the exact same thing. And now, as his hands ran lightly across his daughter's bare shoulders, and as her stomach rolled flat along the underside of his shaft, he could no longer think of any reason to hold back.

They both wanted the exact same thing.  
She'd already made up her mind, her presence here was proof of that, there was no fear he was pushing her into anything.  
They'd spent so many years trying to deny their feelings and failed every time. It'd never made either of them any happier and it hadn't changed how much they desired each other. No matter how many times he reminded himself that Nah was his blood related daughter, still his cock twitched hungrily against her tiny body.

'_Yeah, I'm exactly the same, aren't I?'_

Robin breathed out something between a sigh and a laugh, a warm ripple of wonder spreading throughout his entire body as he slowly, finally, let go of the restraints that had been binding him until now. In that moment, fully accepting the desires he'd always felt, it was as if a chain shackled around his heart had finally been undone, and as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. And, just like Nah, he realised that he no longer cared about anything else in this world.

And right then, he finally caught sight of the anticipation shining in his daughter's eyes and took note of the way she was chewing on her bottom lip. He had never been the kind of man who couldn't take a hint.

"Wha…? Yo-You mean right _here_!? _Now_!?"

It was no co-incidence she'd come here tonight, of all nights and, from the way she was looking at him, she had no intentions of waiting until the party was over.

"Tonight's special," she answered, "And I want to spend it with you. Just me and you, how we should have been all this time. I've waited so long for this… Daddy, I don't want to wait another moment."

Once again, Robin could only gape at his daughter's resolve! She wanted to have sex, for the first time, in the Ylissean Royal Palace? Where everyone knew exactly who they were? She wanted to sneak off with the man at the centre of the celebrations and take him for herself? He'd never imagined his shy, quiet little Nah could be this bold, it was impressive as much as it was incredible. And, it was also far too amazing an offer for him to even consider rejecting. He'd already seen his wife outside showing off flying through the air, and Morgan was hanging out with Cynthia, with Nah's senses they could easily keep away from the other Shepherds, in a crowd like this, no-one would even see them leave. It was crazy, but he still couldn't think of a single reason not to.

Finally uncurling away from him and throwing him a beautiful smirk when that act drew another moan from him, Nah slid away, latching onto his hand and tugging him to follow after her.

Robin didn't even miss a step.

And together, they slipped through the crowd and out into the night.

* * *

It was only when they'd made their way out a half-hidden side door on the far side of the ballroom, and into one of the lesser used hallways of the Palace that Nah's confidence seemed to falter. Pausing from where she'd been pulling him along, she turned back towards him, her eyes not quite meeting his as she shuffled for a moment, her face blazing red and hand squeezing tight against his.

"Er, ah, F-Father… that is, it's fine if you, if you don't really want to. We can ju-"

"Are you crazy!?" Robin laughed, pulling her swiftly back against him, and then lifting her into his arms, and up into the air, until he was carrying her, cradling her against his chest, "Of course I _want_ to! Do you know how much I've been holding back all this time!? I've never wanted anything more in my life!"

Nah's smile was breath-taking, and her laughter made his soul sing. Relaxing into his embrace, she hooked her arm around his neck, wrapping herself around him and nuzzling into his hold.

"G-Good! We-Well, you know this place better than me! So, let's go!"

* * *

"Oh! This room?"

It only took a few minutes of carefully carrying his daughter through the winding hallways before Robin was back in very familiar territory. Pulling the door open, and lifting her through the threshold, he brought Nah all the way back to the room that had once been his own personal abode within the palace.

"Hmm… It feels like forever since I was back here."

Still nestled in his arms, Nah couldn't help but look curiously around the suite, it was just as large and just as comfortable as she'd imagined, a fully-enclosed four room apartment, overlooking the western courtyard and far removed from the general hustle and bustle of the palace. She and Morgan had been given a different room, and not long after the war with Valm, they had all moved to a house on the outskirts of Ylisstol, so she had only a handful of distant memories of coming here, but even so, she was pleased to see the mark of her father's personality all around her in the way it was still left with all the bits and pieces he'd left behind. More importantly for her designs though, she could instantly see why he'd brought her here of all places- despite the disuse, this was still a room that'd been set aside for the Grandmaster Tactician's use, the maids had kept it perfectly maintained. A simple locking spell on the door sealed the room behind them, no-one would possibly disturb them here.

Stepping into the suite, Robin set Nah on the ground, bending down after her as he did so, allowing her to keep her arms linked easily around his neck and her lips to meet his with just the same hungry desire.

"Mhhmm!"  
"Ah! Mmmm… Father…"

Finally alone, and finally together, there was nothing standing between them, and years worth of pent-up affection unrolled all at once. Her arms linked achingly tight around his neck as she pushed herself back up into him, opening her mouth to his, matching her motions with his, and re-learning how to kiss after so long apart. His fingers trailed across her body, marvelling at the sinful softness of her creamy white skin as he teased them along her back, stroked along her shoulders and slowly, rolled them around until, at long last, he was able to take her enormous, pillowy breasts into his hands again- gently kneading and squeezing them as his tongue danced against hers.

Being naturally rather submissive and out of practice for two years, Nah quickly fell into Robin's rhythm. Minutes passed in their shared embrace and she was soon moaning heated pants into her father's mouth, gasping at his touch and pushing her body tighter in against his seeking hands. The feeling of his hands running over her skin, of being caressed and pleasured by the man she loved and of feeling herself turning to jelly in his arms, was one she'd sorely missed, and she delightedly revelled in every moment of it, even as the fire of need burned through her body, hotter and harsher than ever.

It was only when he finally slid his touch further up her body, sliding his fingers along her collar and around to her dress's clasp at the back of her neck that the small Manakete finally took action, "Wait…" she gasped, surprising her lover by twisting away from him and back a step. Even that was a mesmerising sight, her face was delightfully flushed and her chest heaved hypnotically as she breathed in heavy pants.

"This time, let me."

The silken tightness of her dress perfectly outlined the wide curve of her round hips as she sank to a hip, collecting herself for a moment before sliding her own hands up, along the full length of her body- catching Robin's breath in his throat as she made a point of showcasing the raw sensuality of her slim waist, toned stomach and unbelievable chest, before she finished the job he'd started, reaching up to the clasp below her hairline and tugging it free in a single movement.

He'd seen his daughter naked many times before, but even so, the sight of her now, twisting her hips and letting her dress slip down her legs and onto the floor, left the Tactician swallowing in response, a shiver running up his spine. Not only because of her beauty, but because, in all their time together, never before had Nah stripped for him. She loved the feeling of his hands on her pulling her clothes off (or, on occasion, apart), she'd said so herself, many times.

"You're very assertive tonight, aren't you?"

It was a change of pace, but not one he minded in the least. The reaction she was drawing from him like this was incredible.

"I-I'm trying my best to be," she answered, holding her hands out wide, in invitation towards him, "I promised myself that I-I'd, I'd make my feelings as clear as possible… So you wouldn't have to hesitate, and you'd know that I've got no doubts about this. Daddy, I wanted to show you that I'm yours, that I've always been yours. Even though I'm your daughter, I'm still your woman."

"Ah!"

Robin's mind jolted and he had her in his arms almost before he was aware he'd even moved.

Lifting her off the ground once more, and this time carrying her through the room- for a moment, Robin marvelled at the feeling of his daughter's full round ass sinking into his hands, as he pulled her against him, and as their lips came together in another heated kiss. And then, a moment later, he was carrying her through the bedroom, laying her down on the edge of the bed he'd spent so many Ylisstol nights.

"Ah-hhha!"

Nah laughed, a heat of joyous desire flaming through her body as she felt herself being laid out atop the mattress, a shiver running from her core as she felt his hands easing her legs apart. This was it, she realised. After so many years of wanting and of waiting, this was finally the moment she'd longed for more than anything. She leant back, savouring the firmness of the high quality bed and the way it seemed to push her hips up towards him even as she sank into it.

He must have had sex with her mother here a hundred times. But tonight, and from now on, this bed was hers.

"HnnnAHhhh!"

A moan slipped from her mouth at that thought, and her world shuddered as his fingers stroked lovingly along the full length of her legs, it was a long missed and fast rising pleasure. Nah loved her mother dearly, she had nothing against her at all and didn't have any intentions of stealing her father away or breaking up their marriage. However, that didn't change the fact that, from now on, she fully intended to fuck him better, harder and more often than Nowi could ever dream of. She had to make up for missed time, after all.

"Daddy!" she begged, squirming under his touch, "Please, use me, ho-however you like! I want to feel it!"

Shrugging off his cloak and shirt, as he kicked his shoes away and dropped his own clothes to the floor, it was only with the barest fragments of his remaining rationality that Robin restrained himself at that. Looking at her now, more beautiful than he'd ever seen her, flushed red, moaning under his touch and pleading for his cock, the urge to simply leap atop Nah and push her fully into the bed was incredible… She was telling him not to hold back. But, both as her father, and as her lover, he restrained herself. Nah was new to this, so she couldn't fully appreciate just how much leverage their size difference would give him atop her. And, while Robin knew first-hand just how durable Manakete bodies were to a rough, hard fucking, he also knew that they had the rest of their lives for that. For now, at least, he wanted to make sure he treated her as gently as he could manage.

Sliding his right hand down her thigh, he teased his thumb across the full length of her slit, smirking in satisfaction as he her juices soaking wet all across her thighs. There was no doubt she was ready to accept him, so he decided not to keep her waiting. Hooking his left hand under the waistband of his smallclothes, Robin hold back a sigh as his aching cock was finally released from the confines it'd been straining against all this while.

"O-Oh!"

Her mouth pursed open and her body pulsed at the sight. _'It's been so long since I've seen it… Incredible…'_ Her father was a very gifted man. For a human it would have been considered massive, to a Manakete, looking at it, it was downright daunting. But, it was also unbelievably enticing. She'd tasted it, stroked it and kissed it so many times, and now that thick shaft was finally going to go inside her. Logically, there was no way it could possibly fit, but she knew her body would take it all regardless, every last millimetre of him. She spread herself even wider in anticipation.

Shifting himself right to the edge of the bed, Robin wrapped his hands around Nah's ankles, pulling her legs apart and into the air as he lined his cock up against the lips of her pussy, "Ready?" he asked, his body thrumming as he slid his grip around to her hips, holding her in place and rocking himself methodically back and forth, feeling the wet heat of her entrance as her labia was pushed apart.

"P-Please! Hurry!"

The urge to slam himself inside her, to finally be buried within the woman he'd loved for so long, was almost insurmountable. _Almost_. Instead, Robin held tighter to her waist, framing her tiny body with the way his thumbs almost met over her stomach, and slowly, gently pushed forward. Carefully, lovingly, his cockhead pushed through her chastity and spread Nah's pussy wide around him and sank inch after inch of his length inside her.

"AhhhHHAAA!" He groaned, his eyes squeezing shut and tension already building inside him. He could feel every bump and fold of her pussy wrapping around him.  
"DaaadddddY!" She gasped, her back arching into the bed and mouth falling open as she felt herself being stretched around him. Her toes curling and body trembling as bolts of pure joy ran up her spine. There had been a momentary pain, feeling him finally claim her, but it was already forgotten. Something like that was nothing compared to the ache she'd felt waiting all this time, and even less compared to the pleasure now radiating through every inch of her.

Nah's quivering voice rose in pitch and volume as more and more of Robin's shaft filled her, within minutes he was pushing against the deepest walls of her pussy, but for a Manakete's body, even that couldn't hold him back. Her fingers clawed and her head thrashed from side to side, her long tongue rolling from her mouth as she felt her body automatically submitting to him with even the furthest recesses of her tunnel opening up at the slightest touch of his cockhead… She moaned, and gasped, and he pushed deeper and deeper inside her, expertly easing her womb back and moulding her entire tunnel around him.

"I-I can, can feel myself, ta-taking your shape!" she gasped, as her world shuddered and her vision concentrated only on her father's face. Only on the sight of the man she loved enjoying her body, "It's, it's hhhnnNNNNNG!"

She trembled at the pleasure, a bliss she'd missed for all the years they'd been apart and a desire stronger than anything she'd felt before. Any sense of Nah's usual rationality was lost against the sensation of being filled with her father's cock, but, even so, with some small remnants of her inherent stubbornness, still she held on from losing herself entirely, waiting, with everything she had…

"Ngh!"

…Until, at long last, with one final roll of his hips, Robin was finally sheathed entirely inside her! Her entire tunnel as spread tight around his shaft, his cock was pulsing hot against womb, and they were finally connected on the deepest possible level.

Nah screamed silently, her breath long since lost to the pleasure and her shoulders arched deep into the mattress as everything she'd been holding back finally crashed through her at once. Her eyes rolled back, her vision glazing over and her movements seizing up. Wave after wave of bliss, of happiness, of love, affection, lust and pure, primal pleasure, washed over her at once, as if every desire she'd held over so many years was all bursting out together. She came, clenching tight around his cock, she came harder than she'd ever cum before, again and again, until her world was seared white and everything but her father seemed to no longer exist.

"Heh," stroking his hand gently over her cheek, it was another minute before Robin saw the light return to his daughter's eyes. Smiling, he watched her slowly shake herself back to reality, sucking back her long, draconic tongue and turning herself over to face him again, "You came just from that huh? You're as sensitive as ever, aren't you?"

"Mmmm…" Nah moaned, recollecting herself as she stretched out, shivering in happiness at the feeling of his cock still sheathed in place inside her, "S-Sorry.. I, hha, there was no way I could hold back. This, ahh, we're finally… I've wanted this for so long. Ever since back in Valm, I always dreamed you'd be my first."

"Your _first_?"

She laughed, reaching down to take both his hands in his, "My _only_. Forever." She corrected herself.

"It's like a dream come true."

"Hhhha, I'm glad to hear that. Do you like it then, Daddy? The body I saved just for you?" she smirked, managing to look cheeky for a moment, despite the sheer amount of cock currently sheathed inside her, "…Is it better than Mother's?"

"It's incredible," he admitted, "I've never felt anything this good."

Throughout all their discussions all night and all the times she'd asked, Robin had made sure never to directly compare her to his wife. But now, feeling Nah wrapped this tight around him, the truth came free automatically. Nowi obviously had much more experience from all her time with him, but there was no denying that she paled against her daughter's natural affinity with him. He'd claimed Nowi's first time in this exact spot, and already his memories of that night were being overwritten by the sensation of being wrapped up in his daughter's pussy. He could easily tell that, with only a little training, Nah would completely surpass her mother, both in looks and ability.

She beamed back up at him, but even from where he stood, he could see her eyes brimming with tears, and there was no missing the way her hands squeezed his as her pussy pulsed even hotter around him, again and again. It was as if she'd finally been told the words she'd been waiting to hear all her life.

"I-I'm so glad!" she bucked her hips tentatively, clumsily, up against his, moaning aloud at she felt his length twitching inside her, "Th-Then please, enjoy it! Use it however you like! As much as you want!"

Releasing his left hand from her waist and trailing it teasingly across her stomach, Robin breathed out a heavy sigh. In truth, he was glad to have had a minute to accustom himself to the feeling of being buried inside her while she recovered. His words hadn't been an exaggeration, he'd never felt anything as intense as the sensations currently coursing through him, Nah's pussy was even tighter than her mother's, she was wrapped unbelievably tight around his shaft, like a glove stretched around him. And yet, in that way Manaketes seemed to have, rather than being painful or uncomfortable, it was a paradoxically yielding tightness, one that opened up against his every movement and still, coiled tight around his entire cock. Just as how her the shape of her body or her ability to take his entire length made no sense, so too did this feeling of having her wrapped around him, and it was addicting in a way he was sure would ruin him for his wife. Even with all the thousands of times of Manakete lovemaking experience he'd gained over the years, he was thankful to have had a minute to adjust to Nah's pussy, because he knew when they began, there was no way he could hold himself back for very long either.

He grinned, and his entire body thrummed with excitement, _'Of course, that means I've got to drive her out of her mind, without holding back!'_ This was his beloved little girl after all, there was no way he was going to let her first sexual experience be anything but perfect. He was going to leave her absolutely insensate!

"Alright!"

Rolling his hips back, Robin pulled backwards, slowly scraping his glans out along the length of her pussy, almost right to her entrance. But this time, rather than taking hold of his daughter's trim waist, he leaned all the way over to her, reaching down and sinking his hands into her massive, heaving chest. His fingers kneaded gently into the soft, pillowy mounds and his thumbs pressed down, directly on her small, rock hard nipples.

Nah jolted in place the instant he made contact, her eyes going wide and hands grabbing tight to the sheets, "A-Ah! Da-Daddy, wait! That's too muc-"

Not even giving her time to finish, Robin began to move, hilting his cock inside her and squeezing down on her enormous breasts in one single movement. Breathing out a heated gasp of his own as he felt her tunnel coiling and pulsing around him, the Tactician wasted no time into building to a smooth tempo, rolling his hips back and then pushing his length back in, stretching her walls out along the full length of her pussy as his hands moved in synch, kneading and caressing her chest.

Nah's voice cried out, louder and more desperate with his every thrust and caress, her head shaking back and forth and her hips bucking clumsily back against his. This was something he'd learned long ago, his daughter's secret weakness!

When she was aroused, the more turned on she got, the more and more hypersensitive her breasts became to him, until just his slightest touch was enough to have her heart racing. He'd seen it already tonight on the dance floor, the way she'd been flushed and panting just from having her chest pushing against him. When she was like this, it was a simple matter to make her cum just from teasing her breasts alone, but now, with him combining it with the feeling of his thick shaft stretching out the full length of her pussy… Nah's feet kicked weakly in the air and her voice rang out loud around the room, within just a handful of thrusts, she was already sent crashing past her limits!

"Ah! Hnha, hhaaaaaaaaa-"

But, that alone wasn't what would make her lose her mind! Robin's aim was one step further than this! Driving himself again into the deepest walls of her tunnel, he rolled his thumbs over her nipples, squeezing his fingers deep into her quivering mounds!

"HnghAIIYAAAAAA!"

Nah came. Hard. And, as she did so, moaning and panting, with her body rocking in searing delight… Two thick streams of pure white milk suddenly erupted from her heaving breasts, spraying out high into the air, before splashing down, running over his hands and dripping wet down her enormous chest.

It was something Robin had never heard of from anyone but his daughter, he could only put it down to another simple but amazing quirk of her body. When he brought Nah's breasts to the peak of their sensitivity, so long as he was squeezing them, she would lactate whenever she came. When they'd first discovered it, she'd been practically mortified at the discovery, but even back then, she'd been forced to admit how incredible it felt for her, to be milked as she orgasmed. By the end of their time together, she'd even come to him on occasion despite her embarrassment, shyly pushing her chest into his hands and urging him to milk her dry.

And of course, right now, that was combined with the feeling of his cock pushed all the way through to her womb.

Clenching his eyes shut, Robin groaned out his own reply, "Ghhhaaaa," he could tell just how amazing his daughter was feeling now, he could feel it vividly from the way her pussy was coiling and squeezing tight around him. The incredible wet, heat of her tunnel pulsed around his shaft, caressing his entire length in a way that left him speechless, and left his whole body bursting with need.

It felt unbelievable, better than anything he'd ever felt before! He couldn't possibly stop here! Not even for a moment!

Dragging his length back out, even before his lover began coming down from her high, Robin drove himself back in, matching her cry with an almost primal roar! Gods, she felt amazing wrapped around him! Raising his tempo in time with his own aching lust, he squeezed harder and stronger down onto her breasts, sending Nah cumming again and again, with more and more milk flying out with his every thrust!

Her tiny body bucked unresisting along with his, completely submitting to his control, and her massive breasts bounced wildly back and forth through the air as her body was rocked in place. Given the sheer size of them, there was absolutely no controlling them, and so, as the minutes passed and as Robin's caresses only grew more insistent, jets of milk were soon splashing warm across Nah's face, down her cheeks, all the way across her chest and down to her stomach. More than once, (and a few times on purpose), her nipples wound up pointed directly at her open mouth and she drank more than a little of her own liquid!

Robin knew this was probably his own weakness, the depravity of just how much he loved watching his daughter like this, seeing such a physical representation of his daughter's pleasure. But, he couldn't get it anywhere else; he'd missed it all these years and it never failed to drive him wild! Which, when combined with just how unreasonably good her body felt, wrapped around him, made it an incredibly dangerous sight for the Tactician! He was in heaven! Just the sight of Nah's body, throbbing with pleasure and countless orgasms, coated in a messy, thin layer of her own milk, was enough to satisfy him. Feeling her pussy constantly pulsing around him, caressing his entire length as he slid out, and squeezing around him each time he drove in, was maddening! It felt like her entire tunnel had already been moulded perfectly to his shape, each time he thrust into her the very limits of his control were tested!

"Hhnnn, N-Nah!"

Gasping aloud, Robin's voice came in a ragged pant and his world coalesced to a single point. It felt too good to resist! The pressure was building within him even faster than he'd expected! And, only a little more than ten minutes after they'd begun, before he was ready for it, Robin suddenly realised that he was running into the bare extremes of his limit! The pleasure surging through him was more than he could fight for even another moment!

"Nah! I'm, I'm gonna!"

His daughter moaned in a vague reply. Long lost in a sea of pleasure, she was far past being able to answer.

Panting with need, Robin slammed himself forwards, hilting inside her one final time as his world shook and everything suddenly, finally, exploded!

"NgHHHAAAA!"  
"OHHIIAAAAA!"

His release thundered out, streaming jets of hot cum crashing again and again into her deepest walls, and almost instantly Nah's tight pussy and womb were both flooded thick with his viscous seed. The feeling of suddenly being filled with her father's cum spread through the small Manakete that what little remained of her thoughts were absolutely lost. With her eyes rolled back in her head, her tongue lolled out of her mouth, and her head turned limply to the side, Nah was so overloaded with the pure, electrifying pleasure she barely even registered the sensation of her body being stained white, both inside and out, as her breasts were milked again and again, with each time her pussy pulsed tight around him, and each time she came again in response.

The haze of bliss was beyond what either of them had ever felt before, and they both remained in place like that for several minutes, until the aftershocks finally began to ebb away and they slowly came back to reality.

"Ahhah…" Robin was the first to recover. His eyes cleared to an absolutely unbelievable sight- his eldest daughter, naked, flushed red, panting in obvious delight and looking an absolute mess. Her hair was completely messed up, milk was dripping all down her upper body, and a thick load of his seed was currently running from her overstuffed pussy, down her thighs. She'd never looked more beautiful in all his life, "That was amazing…"

"W…Wo…Wow…" Nah recovered another few minutes later, her world sliding back into place and bringing her back to the reality she'd desired for almost as long as she'd been in this timeline… Her father standing above her, looking delighted with her performance, his cock still deep within her pussy, and her womb throbbing full with his seed, "I… never imagined it could feel so good…"

He leaned down towards her, cupping her face in his hands, and time slipped away from them once more as their lips were joined once again. For a time, their kisses were slower, softer, more tender… But as her hands slid around his neck, and her tunnel squeezed around him, her own desires flowed once more. And, as his hands kneaded her breasts once more, drawing both another lighter orgasm from her and another thin spray of milk, Robin matched both her affection and her lust with his own.

In the end, it was Nah that pulled away first, her violet eyes shining in excitement and her mouth smirking far too cheekily for someone that'd just passed out from cumming, "Hhmm, you're still so incredibly _hard_ inside me Daddy… Do you want to keep going? Mmm, are you really planning to make that much of a mess of your little girl?"

"Yeah," he nodded, brushing his hand lovingly across her cheek, "I want to fuck you until you can't see straight."

She couldn't help but laugh, as always, they were on exactly the same wavelength, "Good! Then please, ahhh, go ah-ahead and let it all out inside me! Everything you've got, I'll take it all!"

* * *

**Later**

"Ah! Hha! Hhhaa! Yo-You're so good at this, Daddy…"

"Okay, now you try."

"Mmnn, it… mnhhaaa, it doesn't feel as good, hha, when I do it myself."

"Well, you're only using one hand."

After several hours of having bent her over every single table in the room, held her up against the wall, pushed her down into the mattress three different ways, and sat her in his lap at his old desk, Robin was currently standing behind Nah, gently fondling her breasts and guiding her through the motions to do the same for herself, as she knelt on the edge of the bed, facing away from him. She was leaning back into him, with her left arm wrapped around his neck, which meant that his instructions came out in brief moments between long, hot kisses as their bodies were pulled together time after time.

"Mmph!"  
"Ahhmmm!"

By now he'd long since lost track of many times they'd had sex. He had absolutely no idea how much time had passed, what state the rest of the Palace was in, or even if the party was still going.

Nor did he care.

Years worth of desires were spilling out from both of them, and by now, neither of them could possibly stop until they'd finally satisfied everything they'd held back for so long. Until every itch within them had been thoroughly and repeatedly scratched.

"Mhha… Alright, now, get ready!"

"Oh? Hu-AH!?"

With no more warning than that, Robin suddenly slid his hands down, grabbing hold of the back of Nah's legs and lifted her bodily into the air! Holding her by the underside of her knees, he pulled her up off the bed and against his chest, pulling her legs apart and open into a W.

"Awaha, huh, Da-Daddy?"

Nah's body shivered in automatic excitement at his touch, a confused moan coming from her lips as she felt him hoisting her into the air… Until, a moment later, when she was settled into his chest and he began lowering her, down to his waist, until she could feel his hard cock lining up against her pussy.

She was too short to keep holding onto him like before, so Robin rolled his head forwards, shrugging off the arm around his neck and leaving Nah suspended entirely in his arms, holding her just barely atop where his cock was already spreading her entrance open around it. He sucked in a deep breath, even just feeling the wet, slick heat of her pussy against him this much was enough to set his desires surging. He knew for a fact he was already as addicted to her as she was to him. Despite everything they'd already done, he still couldn't calm down! It felt too good, he still needed more, he needed to make her as happy and as satisfied as possible, he practically ached for it! Doing this much was a result of the incredible depth of trust between them, he'd never even dreamed of trying something like this position with Nowi, but somehow, with Nah he knew for sure that it would drive her crazy, and that thought was practically his driving force right now.

She was unbelievably light in his arms, despite her incredible body, Robin doubted she could have weighed more than 40kg… but, when he dropped her, she still slammed down along the full length of his cock with so much force that she almost passed out from the sudden rush of pleasure. Screaming aloud, she came instantly, and then again a moment later as her body acted obediently to follow his instructions and both her hands came up, grabbing and kneading her enormous breasts in just the way he'd shown her, this time spraying a thick jet of milk out into the air. Still holding her knees, Robin pushed her legs up into her body, giving himself as much leverage as possible, and that movement was enough to send her peaking once more, a smaller spray trickled out this time, dribbling down her breasts and dripping along the full length of her body.

"G-Gods!"

Robin groaned, it had taken almost everything he had not to follow suit! Even after everything they'd done, he still couldn't get over the feeling of Nah's tight, wet, pussy wrapped around his cock. She accepted his full length as easily (yet tightly) as ever, and having his entire rod suddenly sheathed inside her, in less than an instant, was a rush like no other!

Too aroused to wait even another second, he swung his hips back, smiling at the sound of Nah's own delighted cries, before slamming himself back into her!

Her blissful moan raised another octave and Robin was rewarded both with the feeling of her pussy clenching desperately around his cock, and with the sight of even more of her milk spraying out over her hands. By now, the earlier restraint Robin had maintained for his beloved daughter was unnecessary and unwanted by either party, and when as he continued driving himself into her, again and again, he was soon doing so as hard as he could possibly manage, violently slamming the young Manakete down the full length of his cock with all the strength he had!

And, they both loved it, more than anything.

Nah came time after time, peaking harder and higher with each time he drove his thick cock through her soaked pussy, until all her orgasms were cascading together and her entire world submitted to his pleasure. At first, she moaned for him, crying and begging him to keep fucking her. After a minute she was simply gasping "Daddy", repeating it like a prayer. And a minute after that, Nah was lost completely in the bliss, the only primal instincts remaining existing just to keep obediently teasing her massive breasts as they bounced through the air, and to squeeze, caresses and massage his cock as much as she was able.

Robin groaned in his own reply, his balls clenching tight from the waves of pleasure crashing through him with each time he rammed his length through her tunnel. His world shook each time he felt himself sheathed against her deepest walls, and bolts of pleasure ran up his spine each time he felt her entire pussy wrapping hungrily around his shaft. The pleasure rose hotter, deeper, and he fucked her harder, faster and more violently in response- his head thrown back and breath coming in ragged pants as he held Nah's tiny body in the air, fucking her with everything he had.

Once again, he was so lost in the sensation that his own release came almost before he was even aware of it! His legs shook and his shoulders tensed, he screwed his eyes shut, savouring the rush and the feeling of his daughter's pussy for one final moment! Hilting himself forcefully inside Nah one last time, Robin's gasp came out practically as a roar, as his cock pulsed, and his load suddenly erupted out!

Nah screamed joyfully in his arms, arching back into him. Her breasts heaved and shuddered as thick rivers of milk poured out in synch with the heavy ropes of seed crashing through her innermost walls, pouring into her already flooded womb.

"Hhaa…"

Dizzy and suddenly weak from such an incredible orgasm, with his cock still twitching inside her and even more being wrung from his shaft, it took a large degree of Robin's thoroughly battered concentration to stagger back over to the bed and lay his lover down, rather than have them both collapse bodily onto the floor.

Cum-drunk from an orgasm even more intense than anything she'd felt before, Nah just instinctively curled up against him, her breathing ragged and her eyes glazed as the haze of pleasure wrapped contentedly around her. It was several long minutes before she slowly regained any sort of awareness.

"Hhann…ahha…."

* * *

**Later Still**

*Shlup* *Shluuup*

The orange glow of morning was just beginning to crest the horizon by the time they were both finally exhausted, and fully spent. Nah paid it no mind. Having only expected to be away for a few hours, this night had turned out very different from what Nah had imagined, and they'd certainly have to think of a very good explanation for why her Daddy had disappeared all night, but… that was a worry far from her mind.

*Shluuup* *Shluup*

The night had been better than anything she'd dared dream! It had been everything she'd hoped for and more! Her father, her _Daddy_, had spent an entire night with her. They'd made love more times than she could count, and he'd fucked her even more times than that.

And so, she had to thank him.

*Shlup* *Shlup*

They were both an absolute mess. She was covered in sweat, had cum dripping from between her legs and a thin layer of milk coating all across her upper body, and he wasn't much better. She'd need to share a bath with him to properly get him clean, and she would, a little later in the morning when they'd both recovered.

But for now, she could at least clean his cock. The cock that'd given her such unbelievable delight.

*Shluup* *Shluuup*

It felt incredibly submissive to do this, to finish a night of sex by getting down on her knees and kissing her thanks into his shaft. But, she'd always enjoyed being submissive around her Daddy, and the feeling of his fingers threading through her hair as she slid her tongue thoroughly up and down his full length always made her feel warm. In reality, it had only taken a few moments to actually lick his length clean, but that wasn't the point, the point was to show her appreciation, and that took far longer.

It was also one of the times she found herself very glad for her Manakete heritage… for her long, Draconic tongue in particular. It had taken her quite a lot of practice to get used to coiling her tongue around the thick girth of her Daddy's shaft, but the outcome was well worth it! Just being able to taste every bit of him like this was amazing in itself, but the feeling of his knees trembling and his cock pulsing around her was incredible! If she squeezed her breasts right now, Nah was sure she'd wind up dripping even more milk down her body! If he squeezed them… she probably couldn't handle it.

"AhuuuuummmmmMMMMMMMM!"

Trembling in delight, Nah finished her cleanup-blowjob with a proper blowjob, wrapping her arms around her Daddy's waist and sliding him down, until he was sheathed fully into her throat. This was her favourite part, it always had been, ever since he'd reluctantly admitted that her mother couldn't take his full cock like she could.

'_N-N-Naga! It's so good!'_ Maybe it was just because it had been two years since she'd last gotten to suck his cock, but she didn't think so; In all the time they'd been together, she'd always cleaned him up anytime they messed around, but in all that time, what she'd truly yearned for, was to do so after they'd had sex. And now, another of her long-held dreams had come true, _'Ahhh, I'm gonna get addicted to this!'_

Sucking the cock of the man you love, while feeling his seed soaking through your womb, was true happiness, Nah decided. It was an incredible feeling, beyond imagining, he'd done an amazing thing for her- both her body and heart were fully satisfied by him.

Sliding slowly back up the length of his shaft, Nah looked up towards the man she adored, matching his affectionate smile with a beaming one of her own.

"Happy Birthday, Daddy."

**End.**

* * *

**A/N:** And there we go, a little something very different this time huh? A lot simpler setup, almost straight to the sex, and a really different design for Nah!

If you're wondering, no, this isn't an ACoT spin off, so this isn't going to be how Nah looks in ACoT, that was just a request as part of the trade I did here, and was just something different and fun to write. Also, Robin obviously isn't Nah's father in ACoT, but I probably didn't need to tell you that.

Not a whole lot else to say besides that, although for anyone who doesn't follow my updates, I'll mention in terms of progress that my next story is clearing out the next chapter of my DxD commission, and then after that will probably be for the Stella Glow story, and then it'll be focussed on ACoT. Probably with some XBC2 every now and then to make things fun.

As always, if you liked this and wanna support me or help get these chapters out faster, you can find my (P)atreon at

www(.p)(atreon)(.c)om(/)JLDavenport


End file.
